


the beat of your heart

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Koushi stirred briefly, murmuring, “Eita?”“Hey,” Eita murmured back, smiling despite the pitch-black room.“C’mere,” Suga demanded, arms outstretched.





	the beat of your heart

Eita kicked his shoes off and set them neatly against the wall, sighing deeply. It had been a long day of work. 

“Koushi?” he called tentatively. Getting no response, he walked into the bedroom to see his sleeping silver-haired boyfriend. Smiling fondly, he ran a soft hand along Koushi’s cheek.

Koushi stirred briefly, murmuring, “Eita?”

“Hey,” Eita murmured back, smiling despite the pitch-black room.

“C’mere,” Suga demanded, arms outstretched. 

“Let me change first,” Eita snapped fondly. He freed himself from his shirt and jeans, dumping them unceremoniously on the floor, and slid under the covers next to Koushi, who immediately encircled him in limbs like an octopus.

“Y’re warm,” Koushi slurred happily.

“And you’re tired,” Eita responded, smiling fondly, “Go back to sleep, Koushi.”

“No, you sleep,” Koushi insisted.

“I will,” Eita promised, “I can’t think of a better way to fall asleep.”

Koushi hummed happily, dragging Eita even closer to him and falling asleep almost immediately.

Eita pressed himself to his boyfriend, reveling in Koushi’s warmth. He felt himself let go, forgetting of the stresses of his day at work. 

In tune with the quiet beating of Suga’s heart, Eita felt himself relax. Nothing could calm him like the beat of Koushi’s heart, or how steadfast he was. How supportive he was.

And eventually, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [i offer commissions!](https://semishiraten.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
